Devices are known with which powders in quantities as small as 10 mg can be drawn off. Such devices comprise a tube which is closed on one end with a displaceably arranged piece of felt. If the tube is dipped into a powder with the open end and if a vacuum is applied to the other end (P.sub.abs of from about 800 to 900 mbars), then the powder is drawn into the tube and held therein. The opening of the tube is then brought over the container to be filled, and it is emptied with compressed air. Quantities of powder above about 20 mg can be drawn off in this way with a standard deviation of about 2%, provided that micronized substances are not being transferred. With such micronized substances, the standard deviation is at least from approximately 8 to 10 percent with regard to quantities in the range of about 20 mg.